


【机莲】Alexandrite（亚历山大石）

by Air_0612



Category: League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, 西幻学院设定（自设）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Air_0612/pseuds/Air_0612
Summary: 朴辰成从没想过自己会因为一个吻就栽在孙施尤手上。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo, TeHends, 机莲
Kudos: 4





	【机莲】Alexandrite（亚历山大石）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文2.2W字  
> 设定背景文中会讲，无需额外阅读。

0.

现在时间，午夜1：33。

平日里繁忙热闹的校园此刻被黑夜笼罩了个彻底。无论是魔药摊子，小吃街，还是教学楼，宿舍楼，早早都熄灯了。

按照常识来讲，普通学校里大部分学生都应该安眠了。然而在这所战斗学院，还有不少人在挑灯夜战。或是在昼夜不分的图书馆熟悉理论知识，或是在灯火通明的训练室让自己的身体素质更上一层楼。

十几公里以外，某个通讯频道传来聒噪的对话。

“相浩呀。”

“相浩呀~”

“你不会忍心让哥一个人执行任务的吧。”

“哥，相赫哥说你这次任务要是失败，下个月异能史的期末卷子他单独给你出。”

“……哇真是完蛋了。真的，真的要我一个人完成这个任务吗？”

“哥上次下棋在全体队员都在的情况下连赢了相赫哥8盘。相赫哥现在合理分配任务，对哥高标准严要求，不算过分吧？”

“怎么不算过分！射手和辅助向来都是一起行动的，那有单独行动这一说，相赫哥以为我是刺客位的吗？万一任务失败被对方抓住了怎么办？”

“没事的，反正是演习任务，对方的头领是提前联系过的，你顶多受一点皮肉之苦罢了。而且哥的能力超出同级，教练也有想试探你能力上限的意思，失败了也没事的。”

“相浩呀~你忍心让你的搭档被暴打一顿吗？你最好了，就偷偷连线帮哥完成一下任务呗，远程通话提醒一下之类的就好。反正其他人都在做别的事，不会有人监督的。”

相浩一句“忍心”差点说出口，还是改口为：“不会帮哥的。”

“相浩啊~~我爱你~~”

空气凝固了2秒。

“……需要的话喊我。”相浩说。“我爱你这种话哥就不要再说了。”

“知道了知道了，果然相浩最好！一会联络。”

朴辰成靠近了建筑物的大门。

1.

此次任务的目标是Alexandrite，变石。这块珍贵的宝石此刻正躺在独立展柜中。不得不说，酒吧老板真是大手笔，宽阔的酒吧中每走几步就能看到一处承载名贵物品的展柜，变石混在其中都被压暗了几分光彩。

炫光，灯火，和微醺的人群混作一团。朴辰成轻车熟路地从人群的缝隙中溜走，略过每一间展柜。

作为大陆负有盛名的T1学院优秀学生，他没什么空来这种地方，但不得不承认，这种地方暧昧的氛围很合他的气质。他从来不是那种善良的类型，从小也没怎么乖乖学习，幸亏在战斗方面很有天赋，才能进入这所学院，享受优厚的待遇。

这个世界95%的人类拥有异能，这种异能总体上讲是一种能量。特殊的人对空间里相应物质的粒子易感，能发挥这种粒子的特殊效应，从而产生超常效果。

而如何熟悉自己的异能，合理运用这些粒子，就是由每个人的天赋与努力决定的。大部分普通人的异能最多辅助生活，而少部分异能包含战斗属性的人才有机会进入学院学习战斗技巧，最终留在学校或进入军部，以异能者的特殊身份参与边防与治安。

“人对异能的掌控大致氛围4个阶段：控物，交融，生长，附灵。”

异能控制课上，金钟仁老师这样说。

“拿我的异能来讲，在我4岁以后，我可以凭空结出冰晶。”

几粒晶莹剔透的结晶悬浮在他掌心上空。

“之后是冰棱。”

结晶迅速聚合放大，结成边缘锋利又参差不齐的冰柱。

“这就是第一阶段，控物。”冰棱的两端在组合中变得尖锐而富有几何感，整体渐渐有了箭的模样，在弥散的寒气中反射着锋利白光。

“第二阶段交融，指得是人与异能的交融。我们可以控制自己能量粒子凝结的产物，在其上施加速度与力量。从而达到战斗目标。”

话音刚落，冰棱“咻地”破空，深深地钉在训练室凹凸不平的的花岗岩墙面上，引起一阵惊呼。

“你们每个人进入学院的时候，都已经基本掌握了控物的能力，即将进入交融阶段。而学院的职责就是帮助你们走完第二阶段，这也是你们毕业的最低要求。这门课将伴随你们四年，成为学时学分最高，最难通过的课程。”

“我希望你们每个人都能好好学习这门课，这将是决定你们中大多数人能否毕业的至关重要的条件。”

“另外，有几名学生在入学测试中的成绩十分优秀，被选入学校代表队的同时可以免修这门课。我希望你们现在可以上台为大家做一次示范。”金钟仁老师拿出点名册。“首先，朴辰成。”

朴辰成站在原地，托着酒杯的手腕微晃。

肉眼难察的紫光一闪而过，大厅侧面用作展出的柜台玻璃突然破碎。原本兴致盎然交谈着的人们一下子被惊醒，四散逃窜开来，紧接着其他房间的展柜玻璃也纷纷炸裂，玻璃碴溅落在四周。人群慌了神，尖叫声和脚步声混成一团。几片黯淡的紫色羽毛悄无声息地划过温热的空气，在几处摄像头前一闪而过。监控人员忙于焦急讲情况上报，没有察觉到这处细微的异常。

朴辰成在惊惶的人群中踱步，身形晃动，灵巧地闪过跌跌撞撞差点往他怀里倒的几名路人。他伸手到西装外套夹层，棱角分明的微凉触感让他眼前浮现出这块变石在白炽灯下闪烁红光的模样。

“在其上施加速度与力度”是每位学生的毕业目标，然而人比人吓死人，每年都有那么几位天赋极高的新生，入学即毕业。入学时就对自己的异能熟练掌握到了交融阶段。

朴辰成就是其中之一。

他可以将能量凝结成边缘锋利的羽毛，既可以握在手中当做短刃，又可以精准发射出去刺中目标。他对于羽毛的飞行路径掌控自如，一入学就被选入了T1代表队。

尽管如此，他仍在李相赫制定的魔鬼训练计划下吃尽了苦头。与之相对的是3个月过去内有了不小成效，原本只用于发射的羽毛可以收回，造成更高伤害。如果收回时将力利用地巧一点，甚至可以隔空取物。

现在就是享受训练硕果的时候。

2.

“都别动！都不许走！”两位保镖站在门口企图拦人，然而还是抵不过一个劲向外涌的人群。朴辰成混在其中，准备离开这个是非之地。

“砰！”一团黑影从入口飞向人群后方，砸倒了一片客人。竟然是一个人被扔了过去！

酒吧门口，一根粗大的章鱼触手在空中挥舞，紧接着又卷起了几个急于冲出酒吧的客人，扔向人群。

“我说了不许走！一个个检查！都是聋子吗？”控制着章鱼的保镖大吼。

怎么会？

朴辰成意识到有些计划之外的事发生了。

按照原本的速度，赶在他们封锁酒吧之前离开这里完全没有问题。这位章鱼保镖在资料中是酒吧老板的贴身保镖，不会管酒吧里发生的事。难道是这位老板出了什么事？

不管是什么情况，眼下最重要的是找个没人的地方联系相浩。这样想着，朴辰成悄悄朝酒吧的包间移动。这里有供人休息或是约会的临时房间，隔音和私密性都非常好。保镖需要一扇扇门敲开询问，应该能抵挡一阵子。

他闪进了一个没人的单间，一边拨动耳机呼叫相浩，一边锁上了门。

就在门落锁的一刹那，一阵肃杀之气像他的后颈袭来。在他意识做出反应之前，暗紫色羽毛已经射出，在穿透一阵阴影时产生了不寻常的波动，最终落在墙面上。

朴辰成觉得有些熟悉，正要继续朝那处已显形的阴影继续打探，却见一个人浮现在了原地。

“施尤啊，你怎么在这？”

孙施尤只穿了一件黑色衬衫，除了为了配合酒吧氛围戴了耳钉以外，浑身上下没有别的装饰。

朴辰成的心情一下子就兴奋起来。没想到在这种场合能遇见“亲人”，他想。

孙施尤是朴辰成入学前就认识的朋友了。现在他是HLE学院辅助科的学生代表。入学几个月以来因为要处理的事务太多没能见面。原本总是亲密打闹的两人已经可以说上一句“好久不见”了。

然而此时的孙施尤状态并不好，额头上全是泛着冷光的汗液，勉强撑住身体的胳膊也控制不住的颤抖着。朴辰成知道这是孙施尤异能消耗过度的后果，他把孙施尤的胳膊撑在自己肩上，让对方能缓一口气。

"亲爱的，怎么回事？"朴辰成问道，“你们学院的其他人呢？怎么会放你一个人在这？”

“我们原本的任务是袭击一个目标人物，任务已经完成了。但是有人触犯了警报，酒吧老板被袭击的事被发现了。当时我们被人群隔开，为了不被抓住，只能先分头躲避。”孙施尤毫不客气地趴在朴辰成背上，虚弱地解释道。

“……啊，巧了。警报是我触发的，为了完成我的任务。”

一番解释过后，双方都明白了这个尴尬的现状。与此同时，保镖已经开始搜查这里的客房。

门外保镖的呵斥声渐渐近了，朴辰成心急如焚，却也想不出办法。

孙施尤的异能——隐匿，原本是最适合这种情况的。但由于和射手失散了，初入学院经验匮乏的他过多的使用了自己的能力，导致几十秒后和保镖的冲突几乎已经是避无可避。

“相浩啊救救哥吧。帮我查查地图有没有什么后门可走。拜托了。”朴辰成打开耳机频道，小声对通讯那头嘀咕。

就在他一筹莫展之时，敲门声猝然响起，门外传来保镖礼貌的问候声。朴辰成知道再过几秒不去回答，迎接他们的就将是一场恶战。

“我有一个办法。外套给我。”

体力已经恢复一些的孙施尤起身拽着朴辰成的衬衫推倒房间柔软的沙发床上。他还来不及做出适当反应，就看着孙施尤解开汗湿的衬衣领口，压在了他身上，他与他的瞳孔重合。

“抱我。”他说。

鬼使神差地，朴辰成抬起胳膊，紧紧揽住了孙施尤的腰。

门被撞开了，保镖伴随着呵斥声到来。但孙施尤丝毫没有停下的意思，他低下头，嘴唇咬在朴辰成的脸上，轻轻啃到嘴唇，边吻边发出撩人心弦的喘息，毫不避讳的当着保镖的面吮吸着朴辰成的唇，嘬出滋滋水声。

朴辰成的心脏猛震，他的理智告诉他这只是权宜之计，心却痒得像小猫在挠。

就在朴辰成配合地抚摸他脊背时，他拽开了朴辰成的衬衫纽扣，手不安分地向衣服深处摸去，寻找这能刺激敏感射手的点。朴辰成潜意识地腰部向上狠顶一下，孙施尤的呻吟在被颠弄的颤抖中都跟着高了一个调。他们的身下盖着朴辰成的紫西装外套，隔着衣服能看到涌动的肌肉，无从猜想外套下是何等淫靡的画面。

朴辰成实在是忍不住莫名其妙的生理反应了，他下身渐渐苏醒，陷在施尤双腿之间。意识到这点的他下腹热流涌动，更坚硬了，本该推开施尤却任由他在自己身上磨蹭。

几个保镖年纪也不大，被这场面吓住了，草草跟受邀人的图像核对了两下便尴尬地退了出去。

门刚一关，孙施尤立马放松地直起身子，停止发出奇怪的声音，然而他隐约感觉自己坐的地方不太对劲。低头一看，朴辰成满脸通红地摸着自己的嘴唇，表情呆滞。

“你……”朴辰成有话说不出口。

“我被你调戏这么久，举一反三不是很正常吗？”孙施尤笑着说道，“别误会，情急之下罢了。”

“你的吻技是怎么学的？”朴辰成问。

“什么……吻技啊？混蛋！我瞎亲的！”也赶到有些羞耻的孙施尤对朴辰成的肚子捶打回应。“快想办法出去吧，拖延不了多久的。”说着用手背蹭了蹭嘴上的口水，再蹭到朴辰成身上。

朴辰成盯着孙施尤的脸，不知在想什么。

“……哥，刚才发生了什么？”通讯频道突然接通，李相浩的声音惊醒了朴辰成。

“没……没事。有什么后门可以离开这栋建筑吗？”朴辰成赶紧转移话题。

“你们房间上方的通风管道可以爬到房间外面，那个位置预测10分钟内都是安全的。HLE的人现在聚集在屋顶，我已经跟他们联络过了，他们会接走你们的。”

”谢了。”朴辰成转头对孙施尤说。“施尤还好吗？能爬上去吗。”

孙施尤点点头。

朴辰成用羽毛割除通风管道的限制，将屏障放在一边。他突然抱住孙施尤，在他耳边轻声道：“亲爱的，再坚持一下，很快就回家了。”说着将他拖上通风管道。孙施尤向前爬动，朴辰成也很快跟上。

很快，他们快要抵达屋顶。月光撒进原本漆黑的管道，亮得让孙施尤有些恍惚。一只手拉了他一把，把他拉出管道，撞上那人的胸膛。

“施尤哥，你有受伤吗？”朴到贤一把搀住孙施尤的身体，焦急地检查他的身体。

“他没事。”朴辰成紧跟着爬上屋顶，贴着孙施尤的身体站立。“毕竟刚才有我陪着他呢，施尤当然不会有事的。”

“啊，施尤能遇上你真是万幸啊。”李聖真出声打破这个尴尬的局面，“飞机要到了，我们一起走吧。”

“亲爱的……”

“施尤哥……”

“好了好了，我自己能上去。”孙施尤对着朴辰成和朴到贤的肩各锤一下，“你们两个当我这几个月的体能课是白练的吗？现在还恢复不过来？少费点话吧。”

HLE的人贴心的送朴辰成回到了学校。朴辰成在静谧的小路上行走，轻声告诉相浩自己已经到学校了，不用担心。

“哥，现在可以解释你和施尤哥刚才发生了什么吗？”

朴辰成愣住，手下意识地挠了下头发。

“相浩啊，我好像有喜欢的人了。”

第二天清早，朴辰成还在头痛怎么安抚李相浩关于未来几年都要和他搭档的射手突然对别的学院的辅助陷入爱情这种事。没想到相浩主动来找他。

“哥，我帮你查了些施尤哥的资料，已经发给你了，也许对你有帮助。”说完他就背着包走进了楼道。

朴辰成原本想说施尤的事他有什么不知道的，打开相浩发的电子文件，翻开第一页，上面写着：

xx年x月x日 HLE学院日常视频  
孙施尤：很好，我喜欢有魄力的男人。

这居然是一本收集着孙施尤无意间透露的理想型的攻略！

朴辰成立马关上攻略，冲着相浩离开的方向大喊：“我们相浩果然是最体贴的！”

已经走远的相浩嘴角露出一丝若有若无的弧度，深藏功与名。

3.

[亲爱的，双排吗？]

[不要]

[为什么]  
[施尤啊，你不是说RulerViper都不要，就只要我的吗]

[所以你就说KeriaEffort和Lehends都要是吗]  
[烦死了]

[亲爱的~我错了~]  
[原谅我吧，当然你最重要]

[这才像话]  
[这次先原谅你]

朴辰成站在设备前松了口气，他拉下头盔戴在头上。载入设备之前做好上次见面之后再次和孙施尤亲密接触的心理建设。至少平复一下已经提前开始雀跃的心情。

攻略他刚看完前几页资料部分，施尤喜欢有魄力的，风趣的人。这不就是他朴辰成本人吗！

他睁开双眼，眼前还是熟悉的虚拟房间，电子屏幕闪烁着，询问是否加入对局。正当他要寻找孙施尤的时候，身后传来了脚步声。

“还是大逃杀模式吗？”孙施尤在虚拟空间中向他走来，每前进一步都令朴辰成心跳加速一分。

朴辰成目不转睛的盯着孙施尤，然后低下头，尽力掩饰着嘴角上升的弧度。

“怎么不说话？辰成啊这不像你啊。”孙施尤像往常一样搭上他的肩，对上朴辰成微微带笑的双眼，怪异的缩回了手。“你这眼神怎么回事？”

“没事，就是感慨施尤真性感啊。”朴辰成说着滑动电子屏幕，选中了一些选项。“还是大逃杀模式。”

话音刚落，房间上方传来广播：“请确保环境安全，设备佩戴完毕，大逃杀模式战斗模拟训练还有2分钟开始。场景：都市。请在2分钟内前往通道尽头的房间。”

“走吧。”两人一起走向了已经开启的明亮通道。

“选手已经就位，即将按分组随机降落。倒计时，三，二，一。”

朴辰成一落地就侧身贴墙躲在阴影处，孙施尤靠在墙的另一端。

“C点的大厦顶层是地图最高点，我们现在过去。”

朴辰成说完便窜进楼梯间，一路上行，孙施尤默契地紧随其后。当他们经过一层的窗户时，朴辰成敏锐地眨了下眼睛，随后迅速转身把孙施尤按在窗户下面。果然不知何时飞来的攻击击穿了窗户，朴辰成弓着身子用身体挡住了四散纷飞的玻璃碎片。 

“就从这里吧。”朴辰成放开孙施尤，后退几步，飞身冲上窗沿，伴随着霞羽流光落在旁边的一栋楼顶上。他在楼房间向目标跳跃奔跑，突然发现左边低些的侧面有个敌人。

朴辰成从高台跃下，羽毛先一步刺伤目标的双腿。他借着重力击倒下方的对手，也落在对方尚未消散的尸体上作缓冲。

“漂亮。”孙施尤简单点评道。

一阵破空声令敏锐的孙施尤落地之后迅速侧身翻滚，险而又险地躲过一阵弹雨。

远处狙击的敌人还在试图更精准地击中他们两人，却眼看着看着目标的身影消失。他身边传来队友能量被击碎的声音。他大惊失色刚要控制能量对着只有队友死亡标记的空地反击，几片飞羽便刺穿了他的喉咙，将他化作灰色的能量从场地中和他被抹脖子的队友一起消失。

朴辰成三步并作两步，窜上下一个平台。孙施尤收起匕首从刚才的房顶也跳过来，故意重重撞在朴辰成身上。

“啊啊，撞我想死吗？刚才这波漂亮。”朴辰成兴奋地叫着，“这局赢不了的话杀了你嗯~”

“吵死了！小心！”孙施尤抱住朴辰成的身体向前扑倒，他的右臂被飞刃集中。幸好他本身的异能已经开启，伤害被减掉一大部分，只是皮肤被划破。

两人翻滚着躲进楼内，朴辰成立马查看孙施尤的伤势。看到没什么大碍之后才放松地说：“谢谢，你也小心点。”

“还不是因为你！”孙施尤开玩笑地责怪辰成。“我们还在安全范围里，还有55人存活……现在54。一会缩圈了会对你不利，需不需要我去做诱饵？”

“好。”朴辰成点点头。“还是老样子，我在这伏击。不要走远。”

“明白明白。”孙施尤从窗口跃向空中，随后优雅地落在对面的墙面上，在楼宇间反复跳跃，像只灵活的猫科动物。

朴辰成一边监视着周围的异动，一边欣赏着黑色小猫运动中的优雅身姿，心情十分愉悦。

然而地面突然开始震动起来，一个巨大的身影撑破高楼的束缚战了起来，朝四周挥舞着拳头带起阵阵劲风，夹杂着能量席卷四周。一瞬间幸存人数就降到30左右。

“施......”朴辰成想提醒孙施尤，可是孙施尤离他的距离太远，意味着他要提醒就一定会暴露自身的位置。

异能为巨大化的敌人朝孙施尤的方向冲了过来。尽管他注意到了这点隐匿了身形，却还是被大范围的攻击殃及池鱼，宛如断线的风筝一般从楼上坠落。朴辰成赶紧跳向孙施尤坠落的方向，他虽然有羽毛，但是也不会飞，只能看着孙施尤被撞到坍塌的楼房中，带起一阵子灰蒙蒙的尘埃。

他借力下跳，总算是跳到了孙施尤坠落的地方。

“啊嘶疼疼疼……”孙施尤被朴辰成扶起身子，他的伤口无可避免地被牵扯到，痛的他连连疾呼。从高处坠落还只是失去行动能力已经是规避掉大量伤害的结果。朴辰成看到他腿部的伤，干脆直接抱起他。

“胳膊没坏吧，自己用点力搂住了。”他小心地把孙施尤往上颠了一下，说着快速向圈中心点跑去。“我要是会飞就好了，就能把你从空中接住。现在你行动不便，我们直接去大概圈中心的位置，苟到快结束再一决胜负。”

“刚才是我失误了，必要的时候你也可以直接放弃我的。”孙施尤搂紧了他的脖子，靠近他的耳朵柔声说。“你一个人躲避起来更轻松吧。”

朴辰成缓下了脚步，郑重地盯着孙施尤的眸子说：“你说的没错，可是，你死了的话我真的会很生气的。”

孙施尤心里一颤，又装作无事发生地回答：“嗯知道了，用不着你废话。”

他们躲藏进了两栋楼之间。朴辰成看着孙施尤的伤口表情不太好。孙施尤被他盯得发毛，手按在他胸口把他退远：“怎么了怎么了怎么了？”

朴辰成好像心情不佳，但还是以训练为重。

“我们先躲在这里。等圈缩小之后，巨大化暴露在外面的体积更大，遭受缩圈的伤害也更高。等他缩小回正常体型我们就可以出手了。”

孙施尤点点头。

朴辰成看着自己怀中毛茸茸的脑袋，突然色心大起，一只手钳制伤员的胳膊，另一只手隔着衣服摸上孙施尤柔软的肚子。

“啊！”

“呀朴辰成。”孙施尤气声恼怒地朝朴辰成吼着，无奈他受伤的双腿使不上力，胳膊又被朴辰成牢牢按住。

“kkk可爱。”朴辰成揉着孙施尤软软的肚子，一下子笑开颜。也许是体质原因，孙施尤肚子的肌肉没有他们明显，总是软软滑滑的一团，十分好摸。

“等我出去真的要揍你一顿！啊啊啊痒……”

朴辰成忽然停下了动作。

两个人屏息看着巨大化的敌人渐渐缩小，无伤的范围也缩到半径20m以内。在这狭小的空间内，他们只能听见彼此放大的呼吸声。朴辰成蹲下一些蹭着孙施尤的脸，安顿好他受伤的躯体，又敲了一下他的头。随后转身决绝地朝敌人走去。

孙施尤望着他的背影，自觉地施加了异能在他身上。

“13人。3分钟。”孙施尤提醒他。这是剩余人数和自己的异能离开视线后的维持时间。

朴辰成的背影点点头，一跃而下消失在孙施尤视野中。

孙施尤闭上双眼，他从没有一刻怀疑过朴辰成的实力。

去证明自己吧。

“您的队友已被淘汰。”

朴辰成你他妈？？？这就死了？

孙施尤垂死病中惊坐起，火冒三丈。结果被一个路过的刺客位敌人发现，轻飘飘一刀带走。

当他眼前的屏幕再亮起来时，已经回到了一开始匹配的房间，朴辰成站在他面前低垂着头不敢说话。

“我这么相信你，你出去就死了？你直接退学得了，几个月就学了送死？”孙施尤气死。

“哎呀，施尤我错了。我本来有你的异能就往前了一点，但是他们好像有人能破解你的异能，扛着锤子追着我砍，我根本没法躲。哎没事，下一局赢回来就好了。”

“我真的好无语啊！先原谅你。下局我也绝对不会再犯这样的失误了，我保证。”孙施尤说。“你也得给我保证！知道了吗？“

”嗯嗯嗯嗯亲爱的相信我吧~“

孙施尤那边的屏幕忽然有个窗口弹出。

“稍等。”孙施尤说，“我这边射手位找。”

“年龄不够但是破格录取的那个吗？和相浩一样？”朴辰成对那个学生好像有点印象。

“是的。”孙施尤回答。“上次执行任务要回去的时候他也在。他在接受专门的直升训练，我跟他说了有问题可以来找我。我先去回答一下。”

说着孙施尤的身影从房间里消失了。

朴辰成看着孙施尤消失的地方，腹诽着：“跟新射手位这么快就这么亲的吗，不愧是施尤啊。”

他打开相浩整理的电子资料打算偷看两眼。

“上次看到第4页。第5页是——”

下面是我根据理想型资料整理的哥的假想情敌排名（仅供参考）：

NO.1 朴到贤。HLE代表队未入学直升班射手位。  
...

紧接着是几段视频。

第一段视频里孙施尤好像在参加什么活动，笑得倒在自家又高又帅的射手位弟弟腿上。

第二段视频里朴到贤为孙施尤戴上了生日帽。两人距离很近，孙施尤笑得灿烂。

第三段视频里朴到贤喊着孙施尤哥，乖乖的跟在孙施尤后面跑东跑西。孙施尤则搂着他的肩跟他耳语。

这时孙施尤发来消息：辰成啊我要陪学弟出去一趟，你先排吧。

朴辰成笑容已经结冰。

4.

1年后。

还是熟悉的训练室，熟悉的大逃杀模式，还是相似的地图。

孙施尤朴辰成两个人身上都挂了彩，仓皇逃窜之后挤在一栋残破的楼房中脸贴脸身子贴身子。

“Holy......什么时候能限制只有射手位和辅助位能搭档参与这个模式啊。强攻位贴脸我打都打不动啊真的疯了！！“朴辰成被迫压低声音，嘴上还是被气得怒吼。

孙施尤也露出无奈的苦笑。为了节省自己异能的使用时间，他们选择了这个狭窄的通道暂时避开风头。正因如此，两人的身体不可避免的挤在一起。

多数情况男人充满硬邦邦肌肉的身体抱起来并不舒服，这点朴辰成最有发言权。但孙施尤偏瘦的身体却是软绵绵的，像含在嘴里就会化的棉花糖。朴辰成感觉心跳在加速，与之对应的是时间在变慢了。每当他又陷入与孙施尤有关的情感时，他都能感觉到他的时间与空间在凝结，试图留住独属于他们两人的世界。

“对局内广播：为增加随机性和趣味性，接下来将在训练场的所有音响设备中播放一首歌，请大家合理利用这个机会。”机械女生突然开始广播。

“是认真的吗？增加环境多样因素怎么还播歌啊，上面私心太重了吧。”孙施尤靠在墙上吐槽，吐出来的热气呼在朴辰成脸上。朴辰成心中的鬼噬咬着他的神经，蛊惑他呼吸硝烟下隐藏得孙施尤的味道。

孙施尤身上有一股淡淡的甜味，靠近了才能闻到。

他们17岁的冬天，在业余模拟训练中结识的两人决定见面玩玩。那是第一次还是个小胖子的朴辰成见到孙施尤。他记得那天很冷，常年宅家的两个人都穿少了衣服，最终手握着手取暖，一边取暖还一遍互相调侃。拉拉扯扯间，两人的距离越来越近，朴辰成也是从那时第一次闻到孙施尤身上的甜味。

朴辰成问过施尤很多遍，每次施尤都一头雾水解释说也许是洗衣粉或是洗发水的味道，朴辰成倒是无所谓这味道是从哪来的。对那时的他来说孙施尤只是他朋友中的一个，虽然是最甜的那个。

在虚拟世界是没法靠近远在另一所学院休息室的孙施尤，可朴辰成分明又闻到了这股香气。柑橘一般的甜味好像飘在他心里，诱惑着他向施尤靠近，再靠近。

都怪这音乐，让他大脑都没法集中了，鼻腔耳朵都是靠近他的讯号。

♬All I wanna do is Make U Mine

朴辰成不敢看孙施尤，怕自己赤裸裸的眼神暴露内心。他和孙施尤身体接触的地方仿佛都着了火，那火源源不断的从内心诞生，只要孙施尤的一句再平常不过的亲密举动就能燎原。

一年了，自己对施尤心动的病还没好，反而愈加严重了。

我真的喜欢孙施尤吗？

朴辰成在屋里不自觉的踱步。金太敏看烦了，一巴掌按在朴辰成头顶。“你小子告白用纠结这么久吗？直接去不就完了？”

“诶，太敏哥，他在想更深入的事啦。”朴载赫懒洋洋地瘫在躺椅上说。“每个直男在出柜前都不知道自己是gay的。我当年也是这样。”

“我不是gay。”朴辰成坚持立场。“我只是有点喜欢施尤。”

金太敏朴载赫像看傻子一样看着他，然后整齐地叹了口气。

“说实话我也不太清楚我是不是真的喜欢他。”朴辰成反思，“我们平时都和朋友关系亲密，我更不清楚他会不会接受我了。万一我只是临时起意呢，万一他直接跟我绝交呢。”

“好头痛啊！”朴辰成绝望地吼叫。

“喜欢就抓住机会，施尤也不是会因为你对他图谋不轨而直接绝交的人。这么点事至于吗？”金太敏嫌弃地摇头。

“……说得也是啊……不打扰你们训练了，我会看着办的。”朴辰成点点头，走出了GenG学院的会议室。

“哎，这小子还有很长的路要走啊~”朴载赫故作深沉地感慨。

“说实话，我觉得这小子告白不了。”金太敏也躺在沙发上舒展身体。“哎呦，射手选手总是谨慎共度。太怂了。”

朴载赫本来张口就想反驳，忽然想到了什么。他表情僵硬，讪讪地笑了一下说：“……你说的对。”

其实朴辰成有更头疼的事。

当年的心跳加速，究竟是他这个海王在孙施尤一撩之下终于湿了鞋，还是真的对孙施尤倾心已久？

没有孙施尤的时候，找别的兄弟玩也不是不行。上次酒吧的任务之前，跟他腻在一起也没什么别的感觉。到底是真的喜欢还是一时意乱情迷呢？

朴辰成仔细梳理了内心，孙施尤对他并非不可替代，他对孙施尤来说也只是朋友。那就压下奇怪的感触，继续该双排双排就好。

然而事实真相是，尽管每次离开孙施尤心里建设都做的好好的，见面之后一点暧昧的景象都令他头昏脑涨。在孙施尤面前的他像是掉进了酒杯里，不仅时刻晕晕乎乎，孙施尤摇一摇酒杯，他就又醉过去了。

眼前孙施尤的额发因为汗湿而粘在一起，光洁的额头暴露在朴辰成眼前，晃得他心痒，生出一种把自己脑袋撞上去的冲动。

孙施尤的脸蛋因为跑动泛着潮红，也很可爱。朴辰成想起自己还是个胖子的时候就见过他，初次见面就夸过他人美声甜。当然是人设如此才会夸得这么夸张。

孙施尤的脸颊肉很软，朴辰成咬过。细腻的软皮里面像是包裹着奶油，总是肉肉软软的，靠近闻有溢出的甜。朴辰成虽然馋但也不敢舔，咬一下已经是他被推开前能做到的极限了。

老实说，这种程度朴辰成已经能感觉到自己的不正常，可是他又在犹豫了。选择和孙施尤更近一步意味着要告别他以前左拥右抱的生活。真的要向前迈出这步吗？

他和孙施尤已经是大二了，为了还有3年就要决定究竟加入军部还是留在学院。而无论如何他都会和T1的人一起，施尤和HLE的人一起，尤其是和Viper学弟一起。嫉妒心和近在咫尺的心上人让他有些心慌，而音乐还在响着。

♬Here right now.

♬Just give me a sign we could be something bad

♬Wondering why can't you tell me

♬All I wanna do is Make U Mine

不论如何，不要让自己后悔。不能再犹豫了。

“施尤啊，我......”朴辰成开口。

“有人过来了！”孙施尤揪着从原来的位置跳出。朴辰成恼怒的十二羽齐发。

告不告白再说，我先拿你这个狗崽子泄愤！

5.

清晨，太阳刚脱离了地平线的纠缠，高高地悬在天上。清透的光伴着风吹散了堆积的云彩，露出万里晴空。

学院偏僻处，几辆豪华的机械马车停靠在那里。马车前面是一个胖胖的身影，胖胖的身影前面是一群难得起了大早的青年。

这位胖老师此人正是T1学院辅助系教师之一的李在宛。

“虽然今年照例邀请了跟皇室相关的几所学院，不过射手位和辅助位大一大二年级的代表队学员就只有——”李在宛翻看着名册。“你们5个人。”

5个新手立正站好，无辜地看着他。

“哎，真是人才凋零啊。到时候那两位又要问我为什么射辅学生加起来还没有他们刺客位一个位置的新人多。”李在宛扶额叹息。

“总之，先点名吧。点到的举手让我确认一下。”

“GEN.G学院，Ruler朴载赫。”

“T1学院，Teddy朴辰成。”李在宛看到他举手，点点头。

“Effort李相浩。”李在宛朝相浩露出一个热情的笑容。

“HLE学院，Viper朴到贤。”

“Lehends孙施尤。”李在宛给了孙施尤一个你这小崽子又落在我手里了的眼神。

“好了都到齐了，上车出发！”

机械马车，说是马车，实际上没有马，是机械拼接成马的形状，用异能燃料驱动。皇室总喜欢这种花里胡哨消耗钱的装饰，硬要把简单科技就能做到的事用异能粒子和钞能力搞得富丽堂皇。

话虽如此，对于几位学生来讲，这样的体验还是很新奇的，马车速度不慢，车内空间大又稳当。沙发桌子应有尽有。

李在宛说要和辅助学生们聊聊，于是自己和两个辅助科坐在一间，留三个朴姓射手一台戏。

朴辰成坐在朴载赫和朴到贤中间，拼命给朴载赫使眼色。

朴辰成：「你说个话题，太尴尬了。」

朴载赫：「你情敌，你去说。」

朴辰成：「你难道要我和他聊施尤吗？」

朴载赫：「你就不能聊聊学习？整天施尤施尤。」

“两位哥哥好，我是HLE射手系大一新生朴到贤。”还是朴到贤先开口。“我听施尤哥说过你们。”

“施尤是怎么说我们的？”朴辰成问。

“施尤哥说两位都是很强的射手。他跟两位都很亲，经常双排。我也希望能多多跟你们学习交流射手的技巧和经验。”

“施尤跟载赫也很亲吗？我以为他们认识没多久。”朴辰成有些意外，事实上他和朴载赫认识也没多久，之后朴载赫才认识的孙施尤，他们已经那么熟了吗？

朴载赫察觉到事情不对，但他来不及堵朴到贤的嘴了。

“是呀，上次还听到孙施尤说，晚上听不见载赫哥的声音他会睡不着觉。”朴到贤半开玩笑地说道。

朴辰成身上紫光都要飞出来了，他皮笑肉不笑地看向朴载赫说：“确实已经很熟了呢，亲爱的。”

朴载赫冷汗都要落下来了，赶紧转移话题。“说起这个，朴到贤学弟应该很困惑战斗中射手位对上其它位置的困境对吧。我们当年也是这样。”

朴到贤点点头，补充道：“射手位在对上强攻位和刺客位的时候总是太被动了，我总是不太清楚怎么处理。”

“潜行那门辅修课帮助很大，建议你下学期选课修习一下。”朴载赫说。

“还有刺杀技法和第六感培养两门课。都能帮助你尽量更早地发现刺客并作出反应。”朴辰成补充。

朴到贤认真地记录着两位前辈的建议。马车内尴尬的空气终于消散。

果然学习才是解决一切的正确办法！朴载赫长舒了一口气。

舟车劳碌之后，下车的一行人站在一面高高的白墙面前，顺着墙面一路仰视。眼前的宫殿高耸入云，红瓦白墙爬山虎相得益彰，站在地上一眼望不到尽头。

“WOW。”朴辰成仰着头感慨。“不知道有电梯吗？”

“当然有，不然皇室又不是人人会飞。”朴载赫笑着说。“我就不会。”

“真是，都忘记你是皇室出身了。”孙施尤拍在朴载赫肩上。

“哈哈，只是旁系而已。”朴载赫解释道。“不过确实算是皇室。而且这个区域恰好是我所在的那一脉所管辖的，也许游学碰到的老师会是我认识的人也说不定。”

“孩子们，我们上去熟悉一下环境，今天就休息吧。明天还要6点集合。我们会去森林见你们的游学导师，完成首要学习任务。”李在宛边说边向宫殿内走去。

宫殿内部的装饰比墙外更华贵一些，机械电子设备隐藏在柔和反光的瓷墙内部，地毯铺在大理石地面上华丽而不失优雅。

众人走进电梯，这一座宫殿竟然有几百层楼高。

“考虑到你们几人都不会飞，住所安排得比较低。”李在宛说着按下了36层的按钮。“遇到困难向老师求助就好，现在我发一下房门钥匙。这是两个双刃剑的钥匙和一个单人间的钥匙，你们自己分。”

学生们点点头，随着“叮”的一声电梯提示音走进36层的通道。

HLE房间内，孙施尤正在整理资料。

“我们明天的任务是去森林考察。我们的通知是6点宫殿门口集合。一会我再带你跟其它人熟悉一下，然后早早休息吧。”

“哥，你还记得我们的任务吧。”朴到贤说。

孙施尤的动作停下了，不过他马上点点头：“当然记得。”

“虽然这样问有些突兀，但是......哥是不是喜欢Teddy学长很久了。”

孙施尤没有反驳。

“哥，你的任务明明是……”

“不要再说了。”孙施尤看着他，眼神凌厉。“我自有分寸。”

朴到贤垂下了头。

孙施尤的声音又温柔下来：“你不用担心我。”

“哥，感到害怕的话再忍耐一下吧。事情结束后，我会一直陪着你的。”

孙施尤看着他，刚想出声提醒些什么，就被一阵敲门声阻止了。

“砰砰砰砰砰。”“施尤啊，你在里面吗？”“亲爱的，我们可以进去吗？”

孙施尤露出了愉悦的微笑。他起身打开门，朴载赫朴辰成一前一后走进房间。朴载赫自觉坐在旁边的椅子上，而朴辰成直接把孙施尤抱着扑倒在床上。两人一边笑一边在床上互怼。

朴到贤坐在角落看着他们打闹，嘴角也流露出一抹不易被察觉的弧度。

事实证明，早睡跟早起关系不大。

一大清早，几名还没缓过神来的学生就跟着李在宛一起轻装进入了皇家森林。在睡眼惺忪之中聆听李在宛老师的讲解。

“皇家森林其实是万象森林的一部分，其面积只占原森林的四分之一。之所以选择这一部分划入皇室管辖范畴呢，一方面，是学院和皇室合作时提出，除了学院的拟态训练设施以外，需要有一块真实的森林历练。每年学院都会组织不同学院带队来这里，这里的山水土地中异能例子的含量比普通的森林要高，也因此呢，许多奇花异兽都孕育在这片森林中。”

“之前有经验的前辈们打探过了森林中的环境，其中皇室森林大部分属于外围的和部分中间区域，不算深入森林，稀有异兽和植被的出现率不高，并且环境优美，与皇室土地临近，于是就划了这一片作为皇室的管辖范围。”李在宛说着分给每个人一个小巧的圆球。“将你们的异能能量注入其中然后抛向空中，就能发射信号烟花。一旦出了什么意外，你们就发射这个烟花，皇室人员和附近的老师都会去解救你们的。”

“尤其是有分组或者单独狩猎的时候，大家可千万别逞强。能用就用，这种东西又不缺。等真的需要分组合作的时候会分给大家更多的。”

这一大早汲取的知识有点多，几个人虽然有些不适应，但该记住的还是记住了。一行人走到一棵大树下，树上插有皇室的旗帜，旁边是各种密集植被。李在宛抱怨另外几位老师怎么还不来，说要联系一下他们。就独自走向了他们几米外的小道。

几名学生站在原地，讨论着森林里看到的新鲜景物，朴载赫身为来过皇室森林的人，一一为朋友们的疑问做出解释。就这样待了几分钟，朴辰成忽然发现李在宛老师消失在了他们视线的所及之处。

好像同样意识到了什么，朴载赫凑到朴辰成身后拍了拍他的肩，压低声音说：“有点太安静了吧。”

朴辰成望着天空，他回头想看孙施尤，却一下子和朴到贤对上了眼神。年轻的射手学弟用眼神传递给他同样的不安感。他拉着朴载赫向后退，使他们几人站的更密集。李相浩看到搭档的动作也配合的靠近，几名学生因为未知的恐惧几乎摩肩接踵。

太安静了，确实，进入森林之后本应有独属于小动物在树林间窜动摩挲的声音消失了，他们仿佛深处室内，只有僵硬的风声。

朴载赫凭空拉弓，箭的雏形从他臂间渐生，一道紫光迅捷地划破空气，就在要穿透树叶时诡异地消失不见，他的惩戒之剑被莫名的力量吞噬地一干二净。看见这一幕的五人高度戒备，紧盯着紫光消失的地方。

几个黑衣人的身影突然浮现在那里。他们身着长袍，头戴斗笠面罩，明显来者不善。朴辰成的羽毛已经捏在手心里，时刻准备攻击。

“请问你们是？”

寒芒出鞘就是回答。

相浩反应迅速，及时撑开盾牌顶在前面抵挡第一波攻势，而孙施尤的黑雾刹那间便隐匿了所有人的身形，同时他的信号弹也被点燃，直冲云霄。

然而对方似乎早有准备，迅猛刀光袭来的同时，一波横向冲击波扫向四周，瞬间击伤了这几名学生，隐匿也被迫暂时失效，只有朴辰成靠着羽毛的保护躲过一劫。而他的选择是向前奔袭，在飞羽流光笼罩下洒出狂风暴雨般的羽箭。尽管负伤，但朴到贤的能量攻击和朴载赫的侵蚀箭也不甘示弱。作为优秀射手，他们都明白，在辅助能力受限时，进攻就是最好的防守。

袭击者的冲击波再次袭来，为首的身形一闪便突入了队伍之中，直指李相浩身后。新生辅助试图用盾牌放出另一轮控制，却在刚要抬手施法时就被触到了手腕。这时一股不可抗拒的力量将李相浩拉到身后，是再度开启隐匿的孙施尤帮他挣脱了魔爪。

袭击者首领恼怒的向孙施尤亮出特制匕首，但是在孙施尤的隐匿下真正造成的伤害少之又少。孙施尤灵活的躲避着金色的能量，还不忘予以回击。但是他忽略了一点，被植被覆盖的地形总会隐藏他的原貌，他在后退之前无从知晓身后究竟是土地石块还是悬崖。

似乎时间的水流变慢了，孙施尤侧身的动作在朴辰成的世界里也变慢了。

孙施尤脚下一空，向虚无中仰面倒下，黑衣人冷冷地看着他下坠，肃穆而漠然。

“施尤！”“哥！”

朴辰成看着孙施尤失去平衡坠下山崖，朋友们的吼声和他被放大的心跳声撞击着他的大脑，在重压下的空气中一轮轮扩散仿佛能看见波动。而他的声音被噎在喉咙里卡的生疼。在这被放慢的一切中，他的身体却不由自主向他飞奔。

他的判断力彻底失衡。悬崖，深渊，一概被他忽略，只有施尤悬空的身影在他眼中越来越清晰。他朝孙施尤坠去之处跳下，伸出手臂触到孙施尤的身体，终于击碎了层层令人窒息地，即将凝成玻璃的空气。

当他抱紧孙施尤的一刻，那些17岁相识以来的回忆，寒冷冬天攥在一起的手，酒吧床上的越线亲吻，训练中挤在狭窄庇护地时听得到的呼吸，千千万万次靠近时加速的心跳，它们如鱼群贯入脑海中，如海浪般拍打在他印象里本应摇晃不定的心上。他才发现他对孙施尤的心思那么坚决，那么毫不犹豫、不可放弃。

6.

“施尤哥！辰成哥！”朴到贤也试图直接冲下山崖，却被朴载赫拉住了。两个人一个要跳一个拉，根本顾不上防御敌人的攻击，也顾不上安抚惊魂未定的李相浩。

好在为首的袭击者不知何故选择分头逃离。其中几人还没跑出几步，地面突然凸起一块石板将他们抬了回来。一个高大的身影闪入袭击者中间，高墙拔地而起将他们禁锢其中。紧接着，伴随着地面的震动，一道石墙迅速向此地蔓延，身披皇室特有斗篷的身影从石墙上落下，望着远处逃掉的几个漏网之鱼咬牙切齿。

“民皓哥！朴辰成和孙施尤掉下去了！”朴载赫焦急的冲到他面前。

“什么？？？”

当失重感笼罩全身时，孙施尤已经做好了听天由命的准备。

说实话，这个高度自己有异能护体，顶多重伤。以学院辅助老师们的能力，一人奶起自己两条命都不是问题，只不过要受一些皮肉之苦而已。他安慰自己。

直到他看到朴辰成飞身而下抱住自己。

等等......停下！不要过来！

朴辰成你疯了吗？！！！

孙施尤的意识急速飞走，当他一片空白的大脑终于能听得见声音时，他似乎已经停止了下落。他立马爬起来检查身体的伤势。

没有受伤。从那么高的山崖下坠了几秒，他居然连扭伤都没有。

他回头就看到了躺在地上不省人事的朴辰成。

“......辰成你这个疯子，你......”孙施尤的语气软了下来，呼吸间都仿佛能透过眼前的景象感受到朴辰成的痛楚。“怎么这么多血......”

朴辰成整个人躺在他自己异能造出的紫色羽毛上，羽刃层层叠叠仿佛柔软的床一样铺在朴辰成身下，做了缓冲。但孙施尤不太清楚下坠的时候朴辰成究竟做了什么，他肩膀部分的羽毛已经染上了斑斑血迹，身下有些地方的深红色还在向外蔓延。他的双眼紧闭，仿佛安详地睡着。

孙施尤几乎无法抑制内心的悲伤，他伸出手指试探地触摸朴辰成的脸颊。

没想到朴辰成直接睁开了双眼，声音还是和往常一样贱兮兮：“施尤啊你在担心我吗？”

“放心~我还没死呢。”

孙施尤已经聚集在眼眶中的泪水被噎住了。他深呼吸平复波澜的心情，然后十分有分寸的垂在朴辰成的胸口，疼得朴辰成喊叫出声。

“疼死你算了，你为什么要跟下来啊。”

“我不是说过吗，施尤要是死了的话我会很伤心的。”朴辰成明明躺在地上动弹不得，却眼带笑意，瞄着孙施尤的脸看个不停。

“我明明不会死啊。呀，你的伤怎么样？”孙施尤还是对朴辰成的伤势感到很不安。

“应该只有后背受伤了，骨头都没事。扶我起来吧。”朴辰成安慰他。

孙施尤扶起朴辰成的上半身，检查原本被遮挡住的后背他的后背，顿时倒吸一口冷气。果然如他猜测一般，朴辰成的肩胛骨附近羽刃如刀一般穿透衣服刺入皮肉之中，将那一片刮得鲜血淋漓。

“刚才下坠的时候你做了什么？”

“我之前跟你提过吧，我尝试用羽毛像鸟一样去飞，已经可以做到短暂滑翔了。”朴辰成活动一下四肢，确认没有伤到骨头。“不过带两个人滑翔还是有点问题。我最多同时生成144根羽毛，靠加固的衣服是可以短暂滑翔不受伤的。但两个人太重了，我必须给羽毛附加一些硬度，在下坠时把我往上托才能浮住。不过硬度没太调整好，就被割伤了。”

朴辰成挥挥手让羽毛化为能量消散。孙施尤取出随身携带的消毒棉球对伤口进行擦拭，用纱布和医用胶布简单包扎止血。

“对方好像有类似于封锁空间还是空间置换类的异能，刚才信号弹发出去完全没有效果。而且我们现在好像还在异能作用的范围内。”孙施尤说。“希望这个异能不会改变我们看到的景物，毕竟我们还需要太阳和树木来辨别方向。”

“嗯。”朴辰成笑着看他。

孙施尤感到莫名其妙：“你为什么这样看我？脑子摔坏了？”

“施尤啊。刚才我意识到一件重要的事，如果我们能安全回去，我一定要跟你讲。”朴辰成忽然攥住了孙施尤的手。孙施尤不解的看向他，可是朴辰成丝毫没有现在就说的意思。

”亲爱的可以让我抱一下吗？“朴辰成又开始装无辜了。

”为什么？啊很奇怪啊！“孙施尤嘴上不解，心跳却渐渐加速。

尽管大臂的动作会牵动背后的伤口，朴辰成还是环抱住了孙施尤，把相对瘦小的人圈进怀里，让两人的胸口紧紧贴近，感受彼此的心跳。最终还是孙施尤把他推开的：“你清醒点啊，我们还没逃出去呢，你又开始做这些奇怪的事了。”

朴辰成却只知道盯着孙施尤的通红的脸笑，双眼炽热得令孙施尤晃神。

“有施尤在的话我们肯定能安全出去的。”

7.

然而事与愿违，情况没有变好，太阳渐渐落山，空气中水雾的浓度也越来越大，湿气渗进朴辰成的伤口让他整个人都安静了很多。过了一会真的下起了雨。

孙施尤开始担忧起来。

原本淋雨对于两个年轻力壮的青年来说不成问题，但朴辰成受了伤又没有足够的衣服挡雨，情况不太好。

他们沿着太阳指引的返回方向走了一天，还没能走出声音异常的区域，同时信号也被屏蔽了。这意味着他们无法使用烟花联系到老师，甚至敌人还在周围。他们只能先自行求生。

“施尤啊~我肩膀好痛。”

现在朴辰成紧闭双眼趴在孙施尤怀里，他们找到了一座在冰冷潮湿的洞穴暂时避雨。受了伤的朴辰成比平时安静也虚弱很多，他的伤口在水汽浸湿的纱布上洇开一片殷红，胳膊每动一下都疼得他皱眉。一天的行进让他的体力和忍耐度都流逝了许多，需要好好休息。

尽管朴辰成的状态令人不安，但眼下没有别的办法了。对方的空间异能的释放范围超他们的想象，而孙施尤能想到的更可怕的另一种可能性是，对方一直在跟着他们寻找下手机会。

孙施尤查看朴辰成的伤口，询问道：“还痛吗？”

“现在好些了。”朴辰成说。

孙施尤轻轻叹了口气说：“我先出去探探路，信号烟花还在你那里对吧。”他扒开了朴辰成紧抓他的手，“不会有事的，就出去看看而已，给你找点吃的。”

“施尤啊，你爱我吗？”朴辰成忽然问。

“傻子才爱你呢。”孙施尤呛他。

朴辰成一下子受了委屈，表情都皱了起来，像只被雨淋湿又找不到主人的可怜小狗。

“想听施尤说爱我~”

“啊啊啊好啦，爱你爱你。”孙施尤像往常一样哄他。

“亲爱的太敷衍了吧。”朴辰成脸上虽然笑容无法抑制，嘴上还是欠。

“我又不是你男朋友！你能不能改改你这见谁都说爱你的坏毛病！”孙施尤故意对着朴辰成的肚子挠痒戏弄他。

“啊啊啊，我也没有对谁都这样，施尤不一样嘛。”

“好了好了快睡觉吧。少耍嘴皮子。”

朴辰成似乎朦朦胧胧的睡了一觉。

他醒来时，身边只有他一个。他不习惯趴着睡，脸被压的有些疼。更令他不自在的是孙施尤不在他身边。

他和孙施尤随身携带着电子设备，虽然信号被屏蔽了，还好显示时间的功能还在。现在时间是早上5点多，离天亮还有段时间。洞内却漆黑一片，没有一丝光亮，连月亮也不见。

朴辰成摸索着出洞，寻找孙施尤的身影。雨水还在淅淅沥沥地下着，一滩滩小水潭积在地面上。

在他视线能及的地方，几道能量光影闪过引起了他的注意。

孙施尤原本是在找吃的，也不知道是他找到了黑衣人还是黑衣人寻到了他。总之是打起来了。

这里有3个黑衣人，其中一个可以对地面施加腐蚀性液体，另一人似乎拥有很多刺客般闪来闪去的异能，剩下的那个没有动，孙施尤猜测他就是拥有空间异能的那个人。

腐蚀液体的伤害不高，却刚好能令他显形，就好像这个人是专门为了对付他而准备的。孙施尤感到不妙，他一路躲避，靠着异能的减伤拖延时间。但随着时间的推移，他的异能效果渐弱。更糟的是原本停止的雨又开始下了，让他更难隐匿身形。就在他最后想放手一搏，主动袭击腐蚀异能的黑衣人时，刺客的手已经闪到他身边将他钳制。

朴辰成还睡在山洞里，他把最后的信号烟花留给了他。

黑衣人握在他脖子上手渐渐握紧，窒息感涌上。在被慌乱的求生意志淹没前孙施尤想，辰成应该会没事的。

一道火光闪过。

绚烂的烟火升腾在空中，在森林清透的早晨打上象征T1的红金花火。几位黑衣人被吸引了注意。

孙施尤的脖颈被冷冰冰的手掌压制着，烟花盛开时，他的眼神瞬间聚焦在朴辰成的羽刃上。那道深邃的紫芒隐藏着自己的色彩，直冲孙施尤飞来，越靠近越妖冶，击穿刺客的手腕时亮的几乎泛红。

孙施尤也用尽最后的力气施展异能，跌跌撞撞地从3位黑衣人漫无目的的攻击中躲过，拉着朴辰成就想逃。然而他还没来得及冲进朴辰成怀里就在空气中摔了一跤，一股神秘的力量包围了他将他狠狠禁锢在原地。他挣扎了一下却还是被弹回。他的双腿无力的跪倒，头脑发晕，遮蔽自己和朴辰成位置的隐形迷雾也随着消散——他的力气已经用尽，异能失效了。

朴辰成冲到他身前，数十羽刃射冲向黑衣人的方向。然而他们如同中途被拦截了一般消失在空中。

与此同时，嗅觉敏锐的刺客黑衣人手中的特质匕首寒光闪烁，随即消失在空中，再次出现时数道刀光在夜幕中划下一个个银白色月弧。

“辰成啊！”孙施尤眼睁睁看着刀光划过朴辰成的身体，就好像皎洁的月光从乌云的缝隙间倾斜，带着阴冷的气息。那束光太快太轻松，以至于朴辰成都没有感觉到痛苦，身体就已经失去了控制。

他的双腿，手臂，胸口，都被隔开了一个不完整的圆弧，血先是渗出了一点，然后越涌越快，争先恐后地离开朴辰成的身体。朴辰成仰面倒下，躺在孙施尤身边，身上的衣物被血液浸透，整个人失去了生机。

“呀，辰成你醒醒。不要就这样……呃！”从禁锢异能中脱困的孙施尤双眼通红，刚跪在朴辰成身边就整个人被拎着脖子提了起来。他的指甲掐进抓住他的黑衣人肉里，双眼瞪着他，简直想杀了他报仇。

禁锢他脖子的手将他高高提起，他看不清朴辰成了，刚才那一眼也许就是他的最后一眼。肺里的氧气越来越稀薄，孙施尤闭上眼睛，紧抓黑衣人的手像是要把他撕碎。然而他的意识渐弱，周围的一切渐渐离他远去。

辰成啊，辰成。

氧气在抽离，他的思维逐渐混沌，分不清现实和梦境。

他隐约感觉，好像接到了辰成的双排邀请。他想快点上线见他。

8.

朴辰成感觉自己的身体已经变成了碎片，彻底地失去控制。

他的意识尚且还是清醒的，身体却软成面条。他的骨头被打碎了，生命力也在流走。他听得到施尤在喊他，可这些声音都像是隔了千层屏障，传不进他大脑深处。

好痛。

灼烧感侵蚀着朴辰成的意识，他想挣扎却动弹不得，仿佛灵魂被困在这个躯壳内嘶吼尖叫，肉体却已经半只脚踏进冥河。他的力量从伤口流逝，身体正在渐渐失去生机。

他隐约能猜到那几个人朝孙施尤去了，就如同他赶到时看到的场景一般。他仿佛能看到那些人捅在孙施尤身体上的刀。

放开施尤！！

朴辰成用尽全力想抬起胳膊，却依然动弹不得。冰凉的雨水滴在朴辰成额头，疼痛让他意识清醒了些。他紧闭着的双眼发烫，漆黑的眸子里有火在燃烧。

他深呼吸，用意识寻着羽毛的位置。他发射出的羽毛被转移到了远超出他控制的地方，它们在空气中寸寸断裂，散发出紫色的微光。 

"......"

“......你提出的疑问几乎是代代代表队学生都会有的疑问，训练只能帮你们到达第二阶段巅峰。到底怎样才能突破第三阶段？这是个很开放的问题，每个人的攻击方式不同，在这方面都是因人而异的，我只能稍微帮你分析一下用作参考。你的异能：霞羽，是凝聚羽毛攻击的异能......”

“......你有尝试过用羽毛飞翔，的确有一些效果。但鸟类并非只有翅膀处才有羽毛，羽毛也不只是飞翔这一种功能，它同样在御寒等方面也有重要作用。”金钟仁老师解释道。

“羽毛对于鸟儿来说是生命力......”

“......而你所掌控羽毛对你来说是工具，你将准度练到登峰造极也只是通过训练熟练掌握了这门工具......”

妈的……该死的没有意义的回忆……

我必须控制足够多的羽毛去攻击才行，我必须站起来去救他才行。

有个声音扎根在他的精神世界里大笑着。它在嘲笑朴辰成的无能。

这个世界本来就是弱肉强食的，而渺小的你连喜欢的人都救不下。

「你愿意用你的生命去换取力量吗？」

我愿意不惜一切代价去救他。

空间异能的黑衣人忽然向朴辰成的方向看了一眼。

大雨倾盆，将朴辰成身体表面的血污冲刷干净，暴露出残破的鲜肉和穿插其中的羽毛。他的羽毛从伤口钻进血肉之中，重新成为他的筋与骨。羽毛又像针线，暂时以这种残忍的方式缝合了他的伤口，阻止了血流。

微光自空中亮起，数以千计的羽毛忽然凝结，如同鲜花层层绽开一般飞向四面八方，紫芒鎏光四溢，犹如天火降世，刹那间照亮了阴沉的天空，附近的异能粒子一时竟有被抽干的迹象。朴辰成在中心宛如漩涡一样疯狂地汲取四周的力量，羽毛像是残暴的飓风切割着空间内的一切。

空间异能的黑衣人手忙脚乱起来，瞬间转移这么多羽毛对他来说消耗巨大。大部分羽毛发出的瞬间就被吞噬转移到数千公里外的远处，仍有数百枚留在空间内，其中几枚恰好击中握住孙施尤脖子的黑衣人，对方一惊之下松手。

孙施尤跪落在地上，他忽然觉得雨声骤然暴涨，冲进他的耳膜，令他无法承受地瘫倒在地。这是空间隔绝破碎的征兆。他眯着眼睛，双眼尽力聚焦，地上的水潭映出朴辰成站立的身影......

朴辰成从未感觉自己对羽毛的感知如此清晰过，那些被运送到千里之外的羽毛就像是他身体的一部分，哪怕空间错位却仍然在他的掌控之中，而他只要意念一动——

刺客闪现在他身后，对着他脖颈一抹。孙施尤惊得不顾刺痛的嗓子，呼喊出声。

朴辰成的腿使不上力，但穿透在腿中的羽毛受他掌控。尽管每动弹一下都会引发剧痛，他仍自如地躲避了这次攻击。呼吸间，他的意识在空间缝隙中穿梭，

他像握紧拳头一样轻松地收回了从身体里中剥离的所有羽毛。他感受着仿佛他身体的一部分擦过树叶与藤条，从沙砾石块中抽出，刹那间收回。一抹羽箭的声音很轻，然而数以千计的沙沙声如同海啸欲来，耀眼的霞光从星星点点化为流星汇成银河，在雨水反射之间如同钻石一般璀璨夺目，穿透途径的一切回归朴辰成的身体。

羽毛靠近他的一刻，天空亮如白昼。巨大的能量彻底撕裂了被隔绝的空间，也摧毁了所能破坏的一切。

孙施尤被迫紧闭双眼低头躲避攻击和光照。他趴在地上，雨声轰鸣倾倒，而他的心跳声却压过了一切。

一起训练时，朴辰成总说：“跟施尤在一起的话我绝对不会输的。”

去证明自己吧。

当孙施尤的双眼逐渐适应了周围的光芒时，他发现天悄悄亮了，周围原本郁郁葱葱的已经变成一片狼藉，石洞被击碎成石块，与残破枝叶一起散落满地。雨还在下，在地上汇聚出一滩滩血水。黑衣人不知所踪，只有朴辰成还站在原地。

“辰成啊！你还好吗？”孙施尤慌忙爬起，抱紧从血水中捞出来的朴辰成。当他抓上朴辰成的身体时心里一惊，朴辰成裸露在外的皮肤冰冷得仿佛被浸透在彼岸河中。

突然间，不知道双腿尽断的朴辰成哪来的力气把他狠狠按住，体力不支的孙施尤踉跄着摔倒。朴辰成压在他身上，以唇覆唇，用胳膊把他箍在怀里亲吻，品尝他唇上被血腥味覆盖的柑橘香。

像是回光返照。

孙施尤抱着朴辰成，和他唇齿相接，心一点点沉了下去。他环抱着朴辰成，支撑起他的身子，感受着他的力气逐渐消失。朴辰成的身体无力地滑下，两人的嘴唇也被迫分开。

他嘴唇微动，孙施尤凑上耳朵才能勉强辨别他说的话。

“我可不想在施尤面前再输了啊。”

孙施尤看不清他的表情。孙施尤想他应该是笑着的，但他已经没有多余的力气去做任何表情了。

这不像训练场上千百次地作为虚拟数据被击碎、复活，这一次，就是真的结束了。

孙施尤大脑发胀，他的胳膊环在朴辰成绷带的位置，原本是朴辰成把他强行拉进怀里，现在渐渐成了他在搂住朴辰成的身体，让朴辰成没有躺在冷冰冰的地面上。朴辰成手臂背后的伤口撕裂得不成样子，血浸湿了孙施尤的衣袖。他知道这样压着伤口会让朴辰成很疼，但朴辰成在他怀里依然毫无反应。

“辰成啊。”

“辰成啊辰成啊辰成啊辰……”

孙施尤的声音转了一下，哽咽了。

他望着天，不再看朴辰成的脸。雨滴在微亮的天色中割开了一道道光。

“朴辰成，我爱你。”

“真的爱你。”

“施尤啊你爱我吗？”

“傻子才爱你呢。”当时孙施尤这样说。

真的。

人群之中，他一眼就认出了朴辰成是照片里的小胖子。那人也认出了他，之后丝毫没有初次见面的羞耻感，直接抱住他。两人嬉笑着打成一团。

“施尤长得好温柔啊，”朴辰成说，“声音也是，人也好甜。”

“冷吗？握着我的手就不冷了。”说着他牵上了孙施尤的手。

当他触到孙施尤的手心时，孙施尤的脸先一步烧热了。他偷瞄两人牵着的双手，又偷瞄一下神色自若的朴辰成。

“还冷吗？”朴辰成问他。

孙施尤忽然说不出话。

这次朴辰成抱住了他。

朴辰成又说了什么，他已经记不清。只有那个怀抱刻在他的心上格外清晰。每想到一次，都更心动一分。

从那时开始，就喜欢了。

“朴辰成，你不是说活着回去有话要跟我说吗？”孙施尤含着泪冲他吼。“不许死啊你个疯子！”

豆大的雨点砸在孙施尤红肿的眼睛上。他抱着朴辰成的身体，泪水混着雨水流了下来。

他最后在朴辰成失去生息的唇上烙下一吻。

9.

孙施尤还沉浸在悲痛的情绪中，没意识到有人靠近。

直到金光从地面涌出，有个人在出现在雨中。孙施尤抱紧了朴辰成的身体，漆黑的眸子中似有火在燃烧。他目光灼灼地盯着来者，像是在死神收割前守住爱人的最后的灵魂。

不过还好来得不是死神。

“不用怕我，你们都是学院那边的学生吧。”

孙施尤抬头看到那个人手中的信号魔法飞向空中。

是SKT给毕业生的求救信号。

他能感觉到朴辰成在金色光芒笼罩下气息没有继续弱下去，而是维持在这个垂危的状态。

“前辈是SKT的毕业生吗？”孙施尤问。

话音刚落，巨大的深蓝色隧道口逐渐在地面浮现。

那个人没有说话，只是冲他们和善的笑笑，就消失在雨中。

后面的内容就十分顺理成章了。李相赫亲自待着老师和皇室的人来到现场。巨额奶量把生命垂危的朴辰成奶到只有轻伤程度，没留下任何后遗症，只是伤口太深，需要自己修养一段时间。

奶妈们顺手也把孙施尤奶撑了，即便如此，李在宛还是愧疚的拉着他说等水能量汇聚一波还要接着奶。孙施尤赶紧摆手说不用了。

终于回到学院老师的庇护下让孙施尤彻底放松下来，他很困又不想离开朴辰成，坚持要待在朴辰成的房间里。

曹容仁推开屋门的时候看见的就是这一幕：孙施尤趴在朴辰成床上，紧紧牵着朴辰成的手。而他自己已经沉沉睡去。

曹容仁看着他们两人，脸上不由自主地露出了笑容，转身走出了屋子。

“施尤哥，辰成哥！”朴到贤和朴载赫进屋的时候，孙施尤还在睡着，朴辰成倒是已经醒了。朴到贤看着朴辰成责备的眼神，也知道是一时心急的自己吵醒了疲惫的施尤哥，他充满歉意的点头主动退了出去。朴载赫拉着李相浩一边往外走，一边朝朴辰成点点头，眼神颇有揶揄的意味。朴辰成回给他一个要打人的动作。

孙施尤睡眼惺忪地活动僵硬的四肢，抬起头便和朴辰成似笑非笑的双眼四目相对。

“你还好吗？还活着吗？”历经生死劫难，孙施尤嘴上还是不饶人。“看起来几位老师的联手治疗确实很有用啊，我以为你已经被抬走了。”

“施尤啊，你最后是不是说你爱我？”朴辰成几乎掩饰不住嘴角的笑容，问道。

“没有你听错了……我……”孙施尤本想狡辩。

“好吧我承认……嗯嗯就是那个意思。”

朴辰成这次真是嘴角要咧到天上去了，一副傻样看得孙施尤嫌弃地白他一眼。

"你不是说有重要的事要和我说吗？“

朴辰成忽然紧张起来，他握住孙施尤的手，直视着他的眸子，说：“施尤啊。我好像......真的比我想象中的更喜欢你。”

“你也知道我挺花心的，兄弟很多。”朴辰成自顾自地说着。“但是我要是能跟施尤交往，我真的，这辈子都只在你面前乖。”

“以后朴辰成就当施尤的免费陪玩，随叫随到。施尤不让我说什么做什么我也会都听的。我想每天每天都能见到你，和你在一起。无论是玩还是训练还是学习，我都愿意。”

“所以亲爱的施尤，你愿意和我在一起吗？”朴辰成放慢了语速，他有些紧张。

孙施尤看了他一样，笑了一下：“我要是不愿意呢。”

朴辰成的脸上立马浮现出窘迫的神色。“施尤不愿意的话……唔。”

这次孙施尤主动亲上了他的嘴唇，封住了朴辰成的话语。他不敢太用力，怕牵动朴辰成背后尚未愈合的伤口。得到回应的朴辰成抚上孙施尤的脸，手下压品尝那块粉红软糖。他探出舌头钻进孙施尤唇瓣之间，细细舔弄着施尤口中的每一寸。

刺激感冲击着他的大脑，深夜和白日梦里对孙施尤的幻想不断在他脑海里闪过。明明是为自己套上了专属于一人的枷锁，朴辰成却觉得无比快乐和满足。

以他自身的自由换孙施尤独属于他，朴辰成甘之如饴。

一吻结束。朴辰成一下子睁开双眼，眼巴巴的望着孙施尤。

“亲爱的，我还想要。”

孙施尤拍在他头上：“好好休息，等你完全恢复了再亲你。”

“回去的话我还想要和施尤一起做……”朴辰成正要说下去，见到施尤假装要打他就刹住了即将开黄腔的嘴。

“和施尤一起的话，做什么我都愿意。嘿嘿。”

10.

孙施尤看着掌心发出幽幽绿光的变石，无声地叹了口气。

他和朴辰成最终还是在一起了。他也不知道他们还能在一起多久，享受多久的快乐时光。

“施尤啊。”

“朴辰成你怎么出来了？你腿伤没事了吗就出来？”孙施尤收起变石，向朴辰成身边走去。

“我见不到施尤，好想你，就出来了。”

“我才离开20分钟都不到好吗！”

太阳悬在阴云之间，光芒被尽数掩盖。

占卜师手中的牌一张张扫过，于星河之间尽数洞察每个人的命运。

如果有一个机会让你翻开你的命运，你会去看吗？可以改变吗？

孙施尤说他无法改变，因为他已经尝试过了。

但至少现在他们拥有彼此。


End file.
